As portable communication devices become smaller and lighter, plastic housing are generally thinner and there is less room to position sufficient latches securing the housing. In a portable device, such as a portable radiotelephone, it is important that housings are designed to provide efficient use of space and ease of assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved radiotelephone arrangement.